The typical case of an IR data transfer for an operating table is effected unilaterally, namely from an operator control device to the operating table. In this case, adjustment commands for adjusting or moving the operating table are transferred to the operating table wirelessly as IR signals.
It is also known practice to transfer data by means of IR signals between an operating table and a “mural tableau” which is a special case of an operator control device. The mural tableau has keys for inputting adjustment commands which are transferred to the operating table as IR signals. The operating table can for its part use an IR transmitter to transmit status information as IR signals to the mural tableau, which then shows the information on an LC display.
In the case of this known method, data are accordingly transferred bidirectionally as IR signals between the operating table and the operator control device. However, the signals can be transferred in the reciprocal directions only in succession. If a key on the mural tableau is pressed, for example, in order to move the operating table to a particular position then an acknowledgement from the operating table cannot be transmitted until the key is released. This means that an acknowledgement from the operating table cannot be returned while the mural tableau is being operated, for example an acknowledgement about whether or not a particular desired attitude has already been reached. Continuous user guidance in which the current state of the operating table is displayed on the operator control device is therefore not possible.